This invention relates to color filters used in liquid crystal display elements and the like, and more particularly to color filters, and to a manufacturing method therefor, that have a structure well suited to color filters wherein a minute droplet discharge method is applied which is based on an ink jet method. The present invention also relates to liquid crystal display devices, electro-optical devices, and electronic equipment comprising such color filters, and to manufacturing methods therefor.
The demand for liquid crystal color displays has been increasing rapidly in recent years in conjunction with the advances being made in personal computers in general and portable personal computers in particular. In responding to this demand, high priority is now being given to establishing means for supplying beautiful displays at reasonable cost. At the same time, in recent years, protecting the environment has become a big issue, and high priority is being given to making improvements in or converting to processes that will reduce the impact on the environment.
A number of methods are known conventionally for manufacturing color filters. One example is to pattern a light blocking material that is a thin film of chromium by photolithography and etching to form a black matrix. Then red, green, and blue photosensitive resins are applied to the gaps in that black matrix, one color at a time, by a spin coating method or the like, after which patterning is done by photolithography. In that way a color matrix can be configured wherein red, green, and blue coloring layers are deployed adjacent to each other. With this manufacturing method, however, the photolithographic process must be repeated for each of the red, green, and blue colors. Not only so, but the elimination of unneeded portions when patterning each color results in losses of photosensitive resist material. Thus this method tends to have a high impact on the environment and produce high-cost color filters.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. S59-75205, a method is proposed wherein an ink jet method is employed. In this method, ink coating gap partitions are formed in a matrix pattern on a transparent substrate, using a material that exhibits low ink wettability, after which a coloring layer is formed by applying non-photosensitive coloring materials inside the partitions using an ink jet method. By using this manufacturing method, the tediousness of the photolithographic processes can be alleviated, and it has become possible to reduce color material losses. Subsequently, many color filter manufacturing methods have been proposed which employ non-photosensitive coloring material application processes based on an ink jet method.
In one example, a chromium film is formed on a glass substrate using a sputtering film-forming method, this is etched in a prescribed pattern to form openings (pixels or light-transmitting areas), and those openings are filled with ink drops, thus manufacturing a color filter.
In many methods, a black photosensitive resin composition is used as the light blocking material, and, thereby, a bank layer is formed to partition the areas that are to be coated with coloring materials in a matrix pattern. In these methods, the surface of the bank layer that functions as a black matrix is imparted with an ink repelling quality, and color mixing caused by bank layer overflows in the color material application process is prevented.
In the art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H4-195102, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H7-35915, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H7-35917, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-142418, for example, in every case, a difference in ink wettability is elicited between the bank layer and the transparent substrate by the selection of the resin materials configuring the black matrix and by surface processing done on the surface of the transparent substrate in areas where coloring materials are applied.
When a chromium film is formed by a sputtering film forming method to form the banks, however, the limitation on the film thickness is about 0.2xcexc, and banks having sufficient height (0.5xcexc to 10xcexc) for ink filling cannot be formed. Also, when the interiors of openings enclosed by banks are filled with ink drops by the ink jet method, it is necessary to prevent the ink drops from crossing over the banks so that they overflow into neighboring pixels, making it necessary to impart ink affinity to the substrate and ink repellency to the banks. Hence it is preferable that the upper parts of the banks be configured by materials such as organic materials that may be readily subjected to ink repellency treatment.
Thereupon, in view of the problems noted in the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide color filters and liquid crystal elements comprising banks that are ideal for methods of manufacturing color filters by filling banks with ink by the ink jet method. Another object thereof is to provide a color filter manufacturing method well suited to the ink jet method.
When, on the other hand, a photosensitive black resin composition is used for the light blocking material in forming the black matrix, it is very difficult to obtain the right balance between light transmissivity and resin hardness. In actual practice, film thickness variation in the black matrix layer, which functions as the bank layer, is unavoidable because the film thickness is large. When a negative resist is used, for example, where the film thickness is thick, portions develop in the lithographic process that do not adequately transmit light, whereupon unhardened portions remain. When such unhardened portions as these are present, it is sometimes not possible to obtain sufficient film strength in the black matrix layer. Places where the film thickness is thin in the black matrix layer, on the other hand, become semi-transparent so that adequate light blocking properties are not obtained, sometimes leading to the occurrence of light leakage.
In recent years, color filters have become increasingly more high precision, making it necessary to form very fine red, green, and blue pixels that are a few tens of xcexc square, with good coloring material bonding, while minimizing color tone variation. With the conventional art, however, making the contact angles of the resin banks that demarcate and partition the pixels on the large size becomes a cause of pixel bonding flaws due to resin components spattering about the periphery. In methods which combine such dry etching processes as UV irradiation, plasma etching, and laser ablation for the purpose of preventing such bonding flaws, selectively processing only the gap portions where the ink is to be deployed becomes increasingly difficult the finer the patterns become. For this reason, the bank portions also end up getting processed at the same time, which only causes the contact angle to decline significantly. That is, attempts to make the difference in contact angle between the transparent substrate surface portion where the coloring material of the increasingly minute pixels adheres and the black resin banks that demarcate those portions particularly large are not very effective, especially in view of the high degree of technical difficulty involved.
Forming the thicknesses wherewith coloring materials adhere evenly in order to minimize variation in color tone in even more minute pixels is a very important process in determining color filter quality, but such processes are not elucidated in the prior art.
There is also nothing elucidated in the prior art about techniques for forming adjacent red, green, and blue deployments in such minute pixels, simultaneously, and without ink color mixing.
The present invention, devised for the purpose of radically resolving such technical difficulties inherent in the prior art, provides a method wherewith inks, as the coloring material, can be efficiently deployed in light blocking material matrix gaps by the ink jet method. Not only so, but a method is provided wherewith, because the ink film thickness is made uniform and given high bonding properties, high-contrast color filters are manufactured without pixel flaws or color tone irregularities. Another object is to provide a manufacturing method for liquid crystal display devices wherein such color filters are incorporated.
Another object is to provide color filters that comprise both light blocking regions having adequate light blocking properties and transparent regions wherein there is no color mixing, together with a manufacturing method therefor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide electro-optical devices and electronic equipment having such color filters as those described in the foregoing.
The color filter of the present invention is a color filter that, inside the openings enclosed by the banks formed for demarcation on the substrate, comprises ink films (coloring layers) colored by inks. The banks have a structure wherein, from the substrate side, a metal film and a photosensitive organic thin film are laminated. Because of this laminar structure, not only can banks of sufficient height be formed, but treating the substrate surface for the inks (i.e. treating to give the banks ink repellency and give the substrate ink affinity) becomes easy.
The resist used for etching the metal film can be used as the photosensitive organic thin film. When that is done, the process of removing unneeded resist after etching the metal layer can be omitted, so that the color filter manufacturing process can be simplified.
The photosensitive organic thin film can be selected from among polyimide films, acrylic resin films, polyhydroxy styrene films, novolac resin films, polyvinyl alcohol films, and cardo resin films. This photosensitive organic thin film can be given ink repellency by adding a fluorine-based surfactant thereto. The fluorine-based surfactant used is a structure having perfluoroalkyl or derivative thereof, fluorobenzene, difluorobenzene, trifluorobenzene, perfluorobenzene, or fluorophenol or derivative thereof as the fluorine-containing group. Ink repellency can also be imparted to the photosensitive organic thin film by mixing a fluorine-based polymer therein. This fluorine-based polymer can be selected from among silicone rubber, vinylidene polyfluorides, fluoroolefins, vinyl ether-based copolymers, ethylene trifluoride, vinylidene fluoride copolymers, polytetrafluoroethylenes, perfluoroethylene propyline resins, and perfluoroalcoxy resins. By adjusting the amount of such fluorine-based surfactant added or the fluorine-based polymer mixture ratio, the contact angle between the banks and the ink-that is, the ink repellency of the banks-can be adjusted according to necessity.
The photosensitive organic thin film can be configured by laminating a plurality of photosensitive organic thin films. The metal film can also be made to function as a black matrix. In that case, it is preferable that the composition of the metal film contain either chromium, nickel, tungsten, tantalum, copper, or aluminum.
In a color filter comprising a protective film that covers the banks and the ink films, furthermore, it is preferable that the composition of the protective film have bisphenol A or bisphenol fluorolene or the like in order to satisfy the demands for heat resistance, transparency, and leveling properties. What is even more preferable is to make the composition of the protective layer the same as the composition of the organic thin film, thus making it possible to prevent crawling or unevenness in the protective film formed on the banks, whereupon color filters for liquid crystal display elements can be provided which exhibit outstanding contrast.
In the substrate surface treatment, the combination of the banks and the ink should be set so that the contact angle between the banks and the ink is 30 degrees or more but 60 degrees or less. If this contact angle is less than 30 degrees, the affinity between the banks and the ink rises, the quantity of ink adhering to the banks becomes large, and it will become easy for coloring flaws to occur on the substrate. If the contact angle exceeds 60 degrees, on the other hand, the ink repellency of the bank relative to the ink becomes large, and it will become easy for coloring flaws to develop on the substrate near the banks. The contact angle between the substrate and the ink, meanwhile, should be 30 degrees or less. When consideration is given to the fact that ink affinity is desired in the substrate, and to the pixel pitch in the color filter, this is seen to be a suitable range.
The liquid crystal display element of the present invention comprises the color filter described in the foregoing. By comprising that color filter, very minute liquid crystal display elements can be provided which exhibit no display unevenness or coloring unevenness.
The color filter manufacturing method of the present invention is a method of manufacturing a color filter comprising ink films in the openings enclosed by banks formed for demarcation on the substrate, comprising a first step for demarcating and forming a metal film on the substrate, a second step for forming the banks by forming a photosensitive organic thin film on the metal film, and a third step for filing the interiors of the openings with ink to form ink films. By making the photosensitive organic thin film the resist for etching the metal film, the resist removal step can be omitted and the color filter manufacturing process simplified. The second step may form the banks by laminating a plurality of photosensitive organic thin films on the metal film. It is also permissible to provide, between the second and third steps, a step for imparting ink affinity to the substrate surface by implementing a plasma treatment using oxygen gas as the induction gas, and a step for imparting ink repellency to the banks by implementing a plasma treatment using a fluoride compound as the induction gas. By these plasma treatment steps, the banks can be made to exhibit ink repellency and the substrate to exhibit ink affinity. The fluoride compound used as the induction gas should be either carbon tetrafluoride gas, nitrogen trifluoride gas, or sulfur hexafluoride gas. The bank can also be made ink-repellent by heating the substrate instead of performing the plasma treatment using the fluoride compound as the induction gas.
The color filter manufacturing method of the present invention is also characterized in that it has a step for forming a metal thin film matrix pattern that is a light blocking layer on the transparent substrate, a step for forming matrix banks with resin on the metal thin film light blocking layer, and a step for directly applying ink in the gaps in that matrix pattern.
The liquid crystal display device manufacturing method of the present invention is characterized in that it has a step for forming a metal thin film matrix pattern that is a light blocking layer on the transparent substrate, a step for forming matrix banks with resin on that metal thin film light blocking layer so that they are roughly superimposed on the metal thin film matrix pattern, a step for subjecting the entire surface patterned as described above to a dry etching process, a step for providing ink in the gaps of that matrix, and an overcoat application step for smoothing the upper surface, and also a step for forming a color filter substrate that includes a step for forming thin film electrodes, a step for deploying an opposing substrate having pixel electrodes in opposition to the color filter substrate, and a step for filling the gap between the color filter substrate and the opposing substrate with a liquid crystal composition.
In the manufacturing method described in the foregoing, the step for forming the metal thin film light blocking layer matrix pattern on the transparent substrate comprises a step for patterning the metal thin film layer by a photoresist etching method.
Included in the manufacturing method described in the foregoing is the fact of being a process for patterning the photosensitive resin composition by a photoresist method with the banks that partition the gaps to which the inks are deployed superimposed on the metal thin film matrix pattern on the transparent substrate.
In the manufacturing method described in the foregoing, the step for obtaining a contact angle difference of 15xc2x0 or more between the surface of the resin banks described above and water on the surface in the gaps in the transparent substrate partitioned by those banks comprises a step for performing simultaneous entire-surface dry etching on the resin surface and substrate gap.
In the manufacturing method described in the foregoing, the step for providing ink in the resin matrix pattern gaps comprises a step for effecting the controlled provision of minute ink drops, from 6 picoliters to 30 picoliters each, by an ink jet printing head.
The manufacturing method described in the foregoing includes the fact that the inks include a solvent having a high boiling point of from 150 to 300xc2x0 C., and are thermally hardened inks the compositions whereof are adjusted, by suitably establishing the drying conditions to settings in a natural atmosphere, 40 to 100xc2x0 C. prebaking, and 160 to 240xc2x0 C. final baking, so that the ink layer films on the surfaces in the substrate gaps after application and drying are leveled and the film thickness is made uniform.
In manufacturing color filters, by forming a light blocking layer matrix pattern on a transparent substrate, and providing red, green, and blue coloring materials or inks of the necessary color tones in the gaps in that matrix pattern so that there is no intermingling of colors, color filters of outstandingly high contrast can be obtained. When this is being done, a resin matrix pattern for demarcating the gaps in the matrix pattern noted above is formed so that it is superimposed on the light blocking layer matrix pattern in order to prevent ink color mixing. Forming this matrix pattern made up of two layers and activating the surface to adjust the ink adhesion conditions prior to deploying the inks constitute one fundamental technology for manufacturing color filters.
In the present invention, a metal thin film is employed as the first layer light blocking layer in the matrix pattern made up of two layers as described above, and a matrix pattern is obtained by forming that film to a thickness of 0.1 to 0.5xcexc and employing a photoresist etching method. This thin film metal can be obtained using a technique such as vapor deposition, sputtering, or chemical vapor deposition. A photosensitive composition is employed for the second layer, a pattern which is superimposed on the first layer is formed to a layer thickness of 1.5 to 5xcexc, and patterning is done, again employing a photoresist method. The photosensitive composition employed in the second layer need not be black in color, and liberal use can be made of the generally available photosensitive compositions. The substrate gap surfaces wherein the second layer is patterned is exposed to all kinds of contaminating factors during the patterning process, whereupon the contact angle with water rises, constituting an impairment later when deploying the inks and forming uniform films. For that reason, after patterning, as a step preparatory to deploying the inks, the entire surface is subjected to a dry etching operation. At that time, it is only necessary to realize conditions such that the contact angle of the pattern gaps with water is restored to the initial transparent substrate value, and there is no need whatever to selectively etch only the gaps. According to what has been learned, a difference of 15xc2x0 or more in the contact angle for water between the gap surfaces and the second layer material resin surface can be obtained by a dry etching method such as UV irradiation, plasma irradiation, or laser irradiation.
In the present invention, furthermore, focusing attention on the step for deploying inks to the matrix pattern gap surfaces, technology is perfected for accurately providing small ink drops of 6 to 30 picoliters each, while controlling the number of drops, in minute pixel demarcations that are 50xcexc square. In order to secure film thickness uniformity in the ink coating films provided in the gap demarcations in the matrix pattern, a solvent having a high boiling point is added to the ink composition, thereby making it possible to improve ink leveling properties, with significant effectiveness realized with a solvent having a boiling point of 150 to 300xc2x0 C. The means used together with the addition of the high-boiling-point solvent for securing film thickness uniformity in the ink coating films are controlling the drying conditions after providing the ink, with it being appropriate to cause drying and hardening in the three steps of setting in a natural atmosphere, prebaking in a middle temperature range at 40 to 100xc2x0 C., and final baking at 160 to 240xc2x0 C.
The present invention also comprises the suppression of variation in the color tones of the thermally hardened ink coating films provided in the gaps of the matrix pattern, limiting that variation to a certain range. The regions where color tone variation must be considered are regions within the same pixel, within the same chip, and within the same substrate. In every one of these regions the color difference that is the variation index can be held down to 3 or below.
In the color filters of the present invention, furthermore, light blocking regions and light transmitting regions are deployed in a prescribed matrix pattern on a transparent substrate, with the light blocking regions comprising a light blocking layer and a bank layer provided on that light blocking layer, and the light transmitting regions configured by a coloring layers demarcated by the light blocking regions. In the bank layer, the peripheral edges of the bottom surface thereof are positioned inside the peripheral edges of the light blocking layer. The light blocking layer has an exposed surface on the upper surface thereof whereon the bank layer is not superimposed. The coloring layer is formed so that the peripheral edges thereof are not superimposed on the exposed surface of the light blocking layer.
In this color filter, the bank layer has the peripheral edges of the bottom surface thereof positioned inside the peripheral edges of the light blocking layer. That is, in the plan-view pattern, part of the light blocking layer is exposed, formed so that the width thereof is smaller than the light blocking layer. By having this exposed surface, non-transmitting portions are formed at the peripheral edges of the coloring layer where it is difficult to obtain uniform film thickness, which non-transmitting portions function as light transmitting regions. As a result, in the color filters of the present invention, the film thickness of the light transmitting portions of the coloring layer that function as light transmitting regions can be made uniform, so that such flaws as color tone irregularities do not tend to occur, and high contrast is effected.
Furthermore, by providing the light blocking layer and the bank layer, the light blocking function and the demarcation function of the coloring layer can each be provided independently, so that both functions can be manifested without fail. As a result, in the color filters of the present invention, pixel flaws caused by inadequate light blocking or color mixing of the color materials configuring the coloring layer do not tend to arise. Furthermore, by dividing the functions in this manner, ideal materials for configuring the light blocking layer and the bank layer can be selected from a wide range, and this is a benefit also in terms of production costs.
With the color filters of the present invention, moreover, in the bank layer, the peripheral edges of the bottom surface thereof are positioned inside the peripheral edges of the light blocking layer. In other words, the side surfaces of the bank layer are drawn back farther than the side surfaces of the light blocking layer, wherefore a step is formed on the light blocking layer. The inks that constitute the color materials can be held by this step, wherefore, even if some of the ink layers overflow the bank layer while forming the coloring layer, that ink is prevented from flowing onto the exposed surface of the substrate in adjacent coloring layer formation regions. For that reason, color mixing in the coloring layer caused by ink mixing can be prevented from occurring. As a result, flaws such as color tone irregularities do not tend to develop in the color filters of the present invention, and high contrast is effected.
It is preferable that the color filters of the present invention take the following modes.
It is preferable that the exposed surface of the light blocking layer described earlier be continuous around the periphery of the light transmitting region. By this exposed surface being continuous, the operating effects of the color filters described earlier can be elicited more definitely. The width of that exposed surface of the light blocking layer should be from 3 to 10xcexc in view of the non-uniformity of the film thickness of the coloring layer about the peripheral edges thereof.
It is preferable that the light blocking layer be configured of a metal layer. When the light blocking layer is configured of a metal layer, light blocking performance that is both even and adequate can be obtained with small film thickness. In the interest of light blocking performance and film formation performance, the thickness of the metal layer configuring the light blocking layer should be from 0.1 to 0.5xcexc.
The film thickness of the bank layer should be from 1 to 5xcexc in view of the fact that the ink layers are held so that the ink deployed in the coloring layer formation regions does not overflow when forming the coloring layer.
The cross-sectional shape of the bank layer in the width dimension may be roughly trapezoidal with the width wider on the substrate side. With the bank layer having such a structure as this, the uniformity of the coloring layer can be enhanced even further without sacrificing the effective surface area of the coloring layer.
Based on the color filters of the present invention, colored light transmitting regions of even film thickness can be obtained, and those light transmitting regions can manifest good optical characteristics, with the variation in color tone in the same pixel, in the same chip, and in the same substrate held down preferably to a color difference of 3 or less, and even more preferably to a color difference of 2 or less.
The color filter manufacturing method of the present invention comprises the following steps (a) to (c):
(a) a step for forming a light blocking layer having a prescribed matrix pattern on a transparent substrate;
(b) a step for forming a bank layer having a prescribed matrix pattern on the light blocking layer, wherewith the peripheral edges of the bottom surface of the bank layer are positioned inside the outer edges of the light blocking layer, and some of the upper surface of that light blocking layer is formed in an exposed condition; and
(c) a step for forming coloring layers in coloring region formation regions demarcated by the light blocking layer and the bank layer, wherewith the coloring layers are formed on the substrate, and the peripheral edges thereof are formed in a condition wherein they are superimposed on the exposed surface on the upper surface of the light blocking layer.
Based on this color filter manufacturing method, the color filters of the present invention described earlier can be obtained by simple steps. Also, the red, green, and blue colored color materials (inks) can be deployed in the coloring layer formation regions by the bank layer in a condition wherein there is no color mixing, whereupon it is possible to obtain high-contrast color filters exhibiting no flaws such as color tone irregularities.
In addition, the peripheral edges of the bottom surface of the bank layer are positioned inside from the peripheral edges of the light blocking layer. That is, the side surfaces of the bank layer are farther withdrawn than the side surfaces of the light blocking layer, wherefore a step is formed on the light blocking layer. As described already, the occurrence of color mixing in the coloring layer due to ink mixing can be prevented by that step. As a consequence, based on the color filter manufacturing method of the present invention, high-contrast color filters can be obtained wherein flaws such as color tone irregularities do not tend to occur.
In step (a) above, the light blocking layer should be formed by first forming the metal layer on the substrate, and then patterning that metal layer by photolithography and etching. The advantages of using a metal layer for the light blocking layer were noted earlier and so are not further described here. This metal layer can be formed by a method such as vapor deposition, sputtering, or chemical vapor deposition.
In step (b) above, the bank layer should be formed by first forming a photosensitive resin layer on the substrate whereon the light blocking layer has been formed, and then patterning by photolithography. This bank layer need not be light blocking, and so need not be black, so that it is possible to select broadly from among the commonly available photosensitive resin compositions.
It is preferable that the entire surface of the substrate whereon light blocking regions have been formed be subjected to a surface treatment prior to the process of forming the coloring layer in step (c) above. By this surface treatment, the difference in the contact angle for water between the bank layer surface and the substrate surface should be made 15xc2x0 or greater. Thus, by subjecting the substrate surface to a surface treatment prior to forming the coloring layer, contaminating substances adhering to the exposed surface in the coloring layer formation regions on the substrate are removed, whereupon it is possible to make the contact angle of that exposed surface with water small and to enhance ink wettability.
In other words, by controlling the contact angle with water of the exposed surface of the substrate and the bank layer, ink can be deployed in a condition wherein it adheres well to the exposed surface in the coloring layer formation region, and the ink is prevented from crossing over the bank layer and overflowing by the ink repelling property of the bank layer. The method used for this surface treatment can be ultraviolet irradiation, plasma irradiation, laser irradiation, or dry etching involving an etching gas.
In step (c) above, for the coloring layer, it is preferable that the coloring layer formation regions be provided with inks using an ink jet printing head. By using that method, the color filters of the present invention can be formed simply and with few steps. That is, by forming the coloring layers with the ink jet method, the step of using photolithography to perform patterning can be eliminated, so the steps can be simplified. Also, because inks are deployed in the coloring layer formation regions by the ink jet method, inks can be deployed only in the regions where they are needed. For that reason, there is no loss of color materials as occurs when unneeded portions are removed in patterning by photolithography, so the color filter manufacturing costs can be reduced.
With the ink jet method, the ink should be delivered in minute ink drops of from 6 to 30 picoliters each. By controlling the number of these minute ink drops, inks can be exactingly deployed in minute regions of from 40 to 100xcexc square, for example.
In step (c) above, it is preferable that the ink forming the coloring layer contain a solvent having a boiling point of from 150 to 300xc2x0 C. By adding a solvent with a high boiling point to the ink, the ink drying speed can be decelerated. As a result, the ink leveling properties can be improved and the film thickness of the coloring layer made more uniform. For this solvent of high boiling point, at least one type of solvent can be used that is selected from among butylbarbitol acetate, methoxybutyl acetate, ethoxyethyl propionate, and methoxy-2-propyl acetate. But this poses no limitation, and the solvent can be selected from a wide range of solvents having a boiling point of from 150 to 300xc2x0 C., taking pigment diffusability or dye solubility into consideration.
In step (c) above, it is preferable that the inks used for forming the coloring layers, after being deployed in the coloring layer forming regions, be subjected to a combination, depending on the ink properties, of at least either setting in a natural atmosphere or prebaking at 40 to 100xc2x0 C., and final baking at 160 to 300xc2x0 C. By selecting that combination and the ink drying conditions while taking the control of the ink drying speed discussed earlier into consideration, even greater film thickness uniformity can be definitely realized in the coloring layers.
The electro-optical device relating to the present invention comprises one of the color filters described in the foregoing, an opposing substrate deployed at a prescribed interval with that color filter, and an electro-optical material layer deployed between that color filter and that opposing plate.
The electronic equipment relating to the present invention comprises the electro-optical device of the present invention.
Based on the electro-optical device and electronic equipment relating to the present invention, costs can be reduced, as with the operating effects of the color filters of the present invention described earlier, and high-contrast displays can be effected with no pixel flaws such as color tone irregularities. If a liquid crystal material layer is used for the electro-optical material layer noted earlier, moreover, liquid crystal display devices can be configured that can produce high-contrast displays with no pixel flaws such as color tone irregularities.